


21. Cooking/ Baking 下廚/ 烘培

by tienian



Series: 多CP短篇集 — OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: ＊現代AU＊在這個世界裡，海加．赫夫帕夫開了間咖啡店。一天，她的好友來訪，兩人決定一起烤個蛋糕。





	21. Cooking/ Baking 下廚/ 烘培

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Challenge的第二十一篇，是友情向的高錐客X海加。  
> ＊此篇為現代AU！＊

 

切開的檸檬散發著香氣，飄散在空氣中，整間廚房裡都是它清新好聞的味道。海加忍不住深吸了口氣，還用手沾了旁邊的鮮奶油，舔了一口。

她看了一眼旁邊的食譜，泛黃的紙上密密麻麻地寫滿了一整頁，從材料的準備到烘焙過程，奶奶都詳細地記錄了下來。奶奶的字跡正如她本人一樣，每個字母都帶著獨特的溫柔。光是看著她的字，海加似乎就能聽見她的聲音、感受到她粗厚、溫暖的手掌。她仍記得，每一回檸檬蛋糕出爐了以後，奶奶都會將切下來的的第一塊遞給她，讓海加嚐嚐還飄著熱氣的蛋糕。當她看見海加滿足的笑容時，會摸摸她的頭，並用歷經滄桑、飽含著歲月與柔情的嗓音說：「記住，孩子，檸檬蛋糕有特別的魔力。」

即使現在，海加依舊不知道奶奶所說的「特別的魔力」究竟是什麼。她只知道，當她的心躁動不安時，第一個想到的就是檸檬蛋糕。

她將一綹紅棕色的長髮撥到耳後，照著食譜上所寫的，將檸檬榨成汁。接著打了幾顆蛋到碗中，並有耐心地將蛋黃和蛋白分離。她在蛋黃裡加入了琥珀色的香甜蜂蜜，接著拿起放在一旁的打蛋器，讓它在碗裡激起漩渦，將裡頭的一切完美地融合在一起。機器的聲響成了廚房裡唯一的聲音，午後和煦的陽光則將室內漆成明亮的顏色，海加忍不住哼起歌來。

這樣的平靜沒有維持太久。過不了多久，一抹如火焰般的身影闖入室內，打亂了屋內的平衡。

來者是位有著湛藍眼眸的男人。他走進廚房中，視線在桌上的器具間游移。高大的男子身穿皮革外套，腳踩一雙耐走的短靴，留著落腮鬍的臉有著剛硬的線條。他將一頭凌亂、過長的紅髮在頭上綁成馬尾，整個人散發著一股野性的氣息，和明亮、乾淨的廚房格格不入。

男人和海加打了招呼，臉上掛著隨性地笑容。「我打擾到你了嗎？」他問，但還是走到海加身旁，結實的身子倚靠在流理台上。

即使海加對於男人地闖入感到驚訝，她也沒有表現出來。「當然沒有。午安，高錐客。」她問候，朝好友笑了笑。「什麼風把你吹來了？」

「我有一個下午的空閒時間。而還有哪裡比海加．赫夫帕夫的咖啡店更能讓人放鬆？」高錐客說，邊打量了下廚房。海加的廚房並不寬敞，兩旁的木頭櫃子裡塞滿了各種器皿、器具與調味料（但是海加總能立刻找到她所需要的），除了流理檯與爐子，廚房角落還有一個大烤箱。此時，流理檯旁擺著各式各樣的材料，還有一本老舊的食譜。

「你在做什麼呢？」他好奇地問，盯著海加手裡的碗。

「檸檬蛋糕。」海加回答，邊熟練地加了點沙拉油到碗中，還放入了一些檸檬皮。「你來的正好，我想我需要一個幫手。」她朝高錐客笑了笑，把碗和打蛋器塞入他懷中。

高錐客眨了眨眼，看起來有點困惑。「我該做些什麼？」

「幫我攪拌吧。」海加說。她要高錐客洗好手，接著教他該怎麼使用打蛋器才能均勻地攪拌。

出乎海加意料之外的是，即使高錐客從沒做過蛋糕，他的技術並不比海加差。他打出來的蛋糊有著漂亮的色澤，而當海加篩好麵粉時，他興致勃勃地想要接手，並在海加的監督下，順利攪拌出淡黃色的麵糊。

在烘焙的過程中，海加從來都是孤獨的。她已習慣一個人享受烘焙所帶來艱辛與成就，但此刻高錐客讓她開始懷念起兒時和祖母一同做蛋糕的時光。

他們一同研究食譜，辨認、猜測奶奶有時太過潦草的字跡。兩人合作正好讓製作的速度加快許多 —— 海加負責蛋白霜，高錐客則著手將麵糊拌勻。

一開始高錐客還需要海加的指導，後來他則不用海加的監督，一個人拿起碗，邊哼著歌邊照著食譜的指示做。他穿上一件深紅色圍裙，將襯衫袖子捲到手肘處以方便做事。即使一些麵粉落到了他的衣服上和臉上，他也一點都不在意，而是全神貫注地打著蛋。海加猜想，如果羅威娜或是薩拉札看到他現在的模樣，一定會很驚訝。

 

最後，當他們手指都因為長時間的攪拌而有些痠痛時，終於做出了柔軟、飄著檸檬香的麵糊。

海加小心地將麵糊倒入模具之中，用刮刀將麵糊的表面弄平，她能感受到高錐客的視線正盯著她的手指，仔細觀察每個動作。當海加完美地將麵糊抹平時，她聽到高錐客鬆了口氣。

她忍不住微笑。

在將模具送入烤箱、訂好時間後，海加才稍微放鬆了些。「現在我們只要等待就好。」她對高錐客說，心裡卻又不由得感到有些緊張。每次她烘焙時都會有這種感覺，對於即將出爐的成品既期待又恐懼。

高錐客似乎看出她的心思。「放心，我相信蛋糕會很美味的。」他說，「不然，你頂多將我這個助手開除就好了。」

海加笑了出來。「你是一個很棒的助手。」她說，「我甚至願意僱用你在我們這裡工作。」

高錐客回她一個簡單的微笑，眼神則飄向烤爐。有一會，他似乎陷入沉思。當他終於開口時，聲音比平常更加嘶啞。

「我終於知道你為什麼會這麼喜歡烘焙了。」他邊說邊將所有空器皿放入洗手台中，並打開水龍頭。「雖然這麼說很蠢，不過當我正忙著攪拌、忙著加新的材料進入碗裡時，我覺得我暫時忘了一些 —— 一些事情。」

「什麼事情？」

兩人的視線短暫相交。但也只需那麼一秒，便能看出在男人眼中翻騰的情緒。

「你不會想知道的。」高錐客撇過臉，低聲說。

即使在隆隆的水聲下，海加也聽得出他話語中的憂愁。

海加仔細看著眼前默默洗著碗的男人。她當然知道高錐客的心事，但也知道自己無法深究。她了解她的朋友們，知道他們寧願獨自受傷也不願他人幫忙。

他們陷入漫長而又尷尬的沉默之中，海加從沒想過，她在面對她最要好的朋友時竟會說不出話來。她在腦中思索著字句，但每一句話都不合適。究竟要怎麼做才好？海加不願看到她的朋友們逐漸分崩離析，她也無法想像，當他們不再是四人組，而只是海加、高錐客、薩拉札、羅威娜時，會是什麼樣的情景？這幾個月來，這問題在海加心中出現了無數次，但從來得不到解答。

風吹斷了海加雜亂的思緒。它從窗戶的縫隙進入，撫過桌面，將食譜翻了好幾頁。海加將食譜翻回檸檬蛋糕那一頁，意外地發現奶奶在食譜底下寫了一行小字。字跡因為歲月而變淡，幾乎無法辨識。

曾有人認為照片會奪取人的靈魂，或許文字也有同樣的能力。奶奶的文字幫海加保存了她一部分的靈魂。此刻，靈魂回來了，撞擊著她的心，讓她心中某處開始灼燒，哀傷和喜悅融合成難以形容的感受。

海加試著從喉嚨中擠出幾個音節，而跑出來的第一個詞是：「 —— _魔法_ 。」

「什麼？」高錐客從自己的思緒之中抬起頭，看向海加。

「奶奶總是說檸檬蛋糕帶著獨特的魔力。」海加說。失去的回憶回來了，奶奶曾跟她解釋過檸檬蛋糕的魔力，不是嗎？只是這記憶一直被她埋在腦海深處。 「我從來不了解那是什麼意思，但我終於知道了 …… 」

食譜上的字句很簡短，但對海加來說已經足夠。檸檬蛋糕最後要加入的原料是快樂與哀愁。奶奶細小的字跡這麼寫著。唯有這樣，它的酸澀與甜蜜才能完美地融合。

「檸檬蛋糕的魔力在於，它讓憂傷不那麼難以入口，也讓喜悅不再顯得觸不可及。它是憂喜參半的蛋糕。」奶奶的話語溫暖了海加的心，讓她既想哭泣，又想微笑。

「憂喜參半。」高錐客望向一旁的烤箱，反覆咀嚼著海加的話語。「很有趣的形容，也很貼切，因為檸檬蛋糕嚐起來酸酸甜甜的 …… 」

「我以為蛋糕總是帶給人快樂，但看來檸檬蛋糕不是這樣。」海加說，拿起放在一旁的茶壺，準備泡一壺紅茶。

「不過，偶爾吃一下這樣的蛋糕也不錯。」

「是啊。」海加說。她在茶壺中倒入熱水，並選了高錐客喜愛的一款早餐茶。

紅茶的香氣舒緩了情緒。海加帶著比方才更為冷靜的情緒，去檢視朋友的問題。奶奶的文字在海加心中留下了印記，她知道即便無法消除朋友眼裡的哀傷，但就像檸檬蛋糕，海加也有屬於她自己的魔法，能讓高錐客眼裡多一點快樂。 ** _憂喜參半_ 。**這是現在的她能做到的，雖然她更希望高錐客恢復往日的神采。

「高錐客，你能答應我一件事嗎？」海加深吸一口氣，迎上高錐客的視線。「無論未來發生什麼，還是常來我的咖啡店坐坐。我們可以再烤一次檸檬蛋糕。」

高錐客看起來有些驚訝。他啜了口茶來掩飾情緒，然後有些羞赧地點了點頭。

「那當然。」他低聲回答，「我可不想錯過品嘗檸檬蛋糕的機會。」

也許是海加的錯覺，高錐客的藍眼睛裡似乎少了一點烏雲。

＊＊＊

他們做出來的檸檬蛋糕太酸，只留有一絲幾乎無法察覺的甜味，不過配上略微苦澀的紅茶還是好吃極了。海加覺得下次需要重新調整檸檬汁和蜂蜜的比例。但是，高錐客卻覺得這樣的蛋糕就好了。

「比起憂喜參半的檸檬蛋糕，我更喜歡憂鬱的檸檬蛋糕。」他這麼說，嘴角勾起一抹苦笑。

於是，海加決定未來每次高錐客來咖啡店時，都要跟他一起烤一個憂傷比喜悅多一點的檸檬蛋糕。

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [20\. Dancing 跳舞](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181712) by [tienian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian)




End file.
